


Behind the glasses

by Ailary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, glasses!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailary/pseuds/Ailary
Summary: Harry delivers a eulogy.





	Behind the glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moosknucklesss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moosknucklesss).



> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of this. You know it, I know it, Rowling knows it. Let’s carry on.

Draco Malfoy had a secret. Well, one could argue that, as everyone, he surely had more than one and that some of them would of course be “dark” secrets, having been a Death Eater and all. But the one we’re talking about is not one of those secrets. 

Draco was short-sighted. His sight was almost as bad as mine, but he wore contacts all the time so nobody ever noticed it. He also didn’t want anyone to know, he was ridiculously obsessed with his looks and strongly felt that glasses made him ugly. I disagree completely. He was beautiful the rare times he wore them, actually they are what gave me the courage to kiss him the first time. 

Our Hogwarts rivalry is well known by everybody so I won’t tell you about that. But not everyone knows what happened next so I probably should explain how we met “again”. It was some years after the war, I was working on a case that needed the consulting of a Potion Master, and that happened to be Draco. After some bickering we discovered that we really enjoyed the other’s company and against all odds started being friends. In a few months I, of course, found myself being head over heels for him, and that day, when he told me that he couldn’t come to the pub that night because he was sick, I couldn’t stop myself on going over his house with some ice cream.  
Now, I am sure you can easily imagine how surprised I was when I saw a Draco on the couch wearing only a long T-shirt and a pair of semi round glasses. And by the look on his face you could see that he was as surprised as I was. I stared at him and at his face and his glasses. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn’t help myself and just kissed him. I didn’t expect him to return the kiss nor my feelings but he did. 

I will always be grateful that he did. He was the love of my life, the father of my kids and all I could have wished for. But the thing I will be grateful the most is that sometimes he wore his glasses in front of me. Because you see, Draco has lived wearing masks all his life. One made him the Malfoy his dad wanted him to be, another one made him first a Death Eater and then an ex-Death Eater. And even after the war he never felt like he could just be himself all the time and around everyone. Pretending had become a habit for him, he just couldn’t stop doing it. But with me he felt like he could wear his glasses and don’t care about his looks, his past, his present and his future. I treasured this, because I understood how difficult it was for him doing it and because when “left free” Draco was wild. In those moments passion drove him, and it resulted in him being even more intelligent, snarky and handsome than usual. It was impossible for me not to love him.  
And now that he is gone I kind of wish everyone could had experienced that side of him and at the same time I feel special because I was one of the few that did.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Chauncey! This little thing that was supposed to be fluff and turned out pretty angsty is for you. Hope you like it.


End file.
